


Shotgun

by WritingSiren



Series: Holding Hands is So Metal [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: 420, Cute, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking, Underage Smoking, Weed, rickmorty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: Rick gets Morty to try smoking weed.





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey, happy 4/20 everyone! I've had this fic idea for a couple months now, but I decided to wait and post it today because why not?
> 
> Btw, I don't even smoke lol. There's probably some inaccuracies in there. Buuut anyways I hope you like it.

Rick sat in the attic of his dad's house, staring out of the tiny window. Morty would be here any minute now. The sky was dark and filled with clouds, the street slick with rain...

About 5 minutes later, Morty pulled into the driveway. It was raining pretty heavily, so Morty opened his umbrella as soon as he opened the door to his car. He jogged hastily to the front door, prompting Rick to climb down the ladder to the attic to go let the younger kid in.

Even though Rick was the only one home, Morty knocked on the door. Rick opened it shortly after and gave the boy a lopsided grin.

“Heeeey, baby” Rick greeted. He stepped to the side and Morty came in.

“Hey, Rick.” Morty tossed his umbrella in the holder near the door and took his shoes off. Rick closed the door and locked it.

“Where's your dad?” Morty asked.

“He's out of town for the weekend. He'll be back tomorrow, though.” Rick answered with a shrug, heading to the kitchen. “But, until then, we can do whatever we want.” He pulled two beer bottles from the fridge. Morty looked a little worried, but he tried to let the feeling go. 

Rick noticed this and teased him a bit. “You okay?” He walked over to Morty and kissed his cheek. Morty’s brows furrowed even more. 

“A-Are you sure, Rick? Your dad's not gonna find out about us drinking?”

Rick just shrugged. “I do it all the time, don't worry. C’mon, let's go to the attic.” Rick handed Morty one of the beer bottles and he took it hastily. Rick started climbing up the ladder and the younger followed him close behind.

Once they were in the attic, Morty relaxed a little. There were pillows and blankets on the floor, and a small lamp on the floor, covering the room in a soft yellowish glow. In front of the pillow fort was a small CRT television set. It looked cozy.

“Get comfortable, babe.” Rick said softly as he sat down on the blankets, pulling one of them over himself. Morty didn't hesitate and got under the covers with Rick, grinning at him. Rick smiled back and grabbed the remote to the TV.

“Let's see if this works…” Rick mumbled as he concentrated on pressing buttons on the remote, squinting in the low light. The TV came on and Rick began flipping through channels. 

“Hah, it does!” Rick said happily. “Took me months to build this thing.” Morty had never seen some of these shows before. Let alone… any of them.

“...Wh...What is it?” Morty asked.

“An interdimensional cable box.” Rick said nonchalantly. “Got bored of the usual stuff on television.”

“Wow, Rick, th-that's really cool!” Morty smiled again. Sometimes he wished he was as smart as Rick.

Rick looked almost flattered by Morty’s comment, blushing a bit and rubbing the back of his neck. “Thanks… A-Anyways, let's watch TV.”

Rick and Morty spent time cuddled up, drinking and eating popcorn. Some show called Ball Fondlers was on. Morty really seemed to like it. He barely even touched his beer during the current episode.

“Oh!” Rick said suddenly, making Morty jump slightly. “I almost forgot…”

Rick shifted away from Morty a little bit to grab a few things from behind the pillows. Morty raised a brow at him, but turned his attention back to the TV nonetheless. Rick pulled out a small bag, a lighter, and a few sheets of paper and gently tapped Morty on the shoulder.

The younger boy looked over at him, and his eyes widened. “Rick, is that…?”

The older boy nodded with a grin. “You know it.” He proceeded to open the bag of weed and rolled up a joint. “You wanna try it?”

Morty hesitated. “I don't know I… I've never even smoked before…”

Rick pondered a moment. His eyes then lit up as he got an idea. “...I could shotgun you.”

The look on Morty’s face said it all. Rick just laughed. “I’ll show you…”

Rick lit the joint, putting it in his mouth and taking a long drag. He motioned for Morty to come closer, which he did. Rick removed the joint, and placed his other hand on the back of Morty’s neck. He pulled him into a kiss, slowly opening his mouth and gently blowing a puff of smoke into Morty’s. The younger boy’s eyes widened in surprise, but he managed to stay calm. 

When Rick pulled away, Morty exhaled the smoke, and a look of wonder crossed his face. He soon started to giggle.

“Well...?” Rick asked, taking another drag from the joint.

“Rick… that was hot.” Morty said softly. “R-R-Really hot!”

Rick let out a laugh. “I didn't think you'd like it. Ain't enough to make you high, though.”

Morty was starting to lighten up now. “W-Well, let's do it!”

Rick smiled and passed the joint to Morty, who took a rather long hit from it. His whole body relaxed and he sighed, passing the joint back to Rick and snuggling up against him. 

“...Where do you even get weed from around here?” Morty asked, but mainly talking to himself.

Rick gave the curly haired boy a kiss on the forehead. “Don't worry about it.”

And for once, Morty listened to Rick. What other time in his life was he going to have the chance to get high as fuck?

“Damn, Rick… You're right.” Morty said. “Life’s… Life's no fun worrying all the time…”

“Well, this weed ain't gonna smoke itself!” Rick said, grinning. He passed the joint back to Morty and stood up. “I'm gonna order pizza. What kind you want?”

“Pizza? Why?” Morty asked.

“Oh, trust me, we're gonna need it.”


End file.
